


乱蟠桃大圣偷欢

by don_donaQ



Category: 21世纪取经录
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_donaQ/pseuds/don_donaQ
Summary: 孙悟空喝醉了，笑嘻嘻地软在杨戬身上，两眼朦胧之中，看杨戬那双黑玉般的眸子，有些恍惚。视线滑过他额上闭着的第三眼，挺拔的鼻梁，毫无瑕疵的皮肤，薄唇微张，孙悟空也不知怎么了，看得心里一紧。
Relationships: 戬空 - Relationship, 杨戬/孙悟空 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	乱蟠桃大圣偷欢

**Author's Note:**

> 《21世纪取经录》戬空同人。送给朋友的。  
> 标题恶搞《西游记》第五回《乱蟠桃大圣偷丹 反天宫诸神捉怪》。车。酒后。捆绑。半公开（semi-public）。诸多注意。有适当私设（目前原作提供的信息不多）。非原作时间线。

话说王母娘娘安排这蟠桃晚宴准备之久，早早在一个月前就定下了这顶级酒店的宴会大厅，要求里里外外装饰一番，地毯全部翻新清洗，金壁挂水晶灯，都要一尘不染。菜单反复修订，菜式试做试吃，务必要招待这众神周到。  
宴会这天早上，七位仙女把宴会厅上上下下里里外外都检查一遍。仙女里最小的两个生性爱玩，总还想着买了中午的电影票，不想待在此处督工，但又怕出差错连累姐妹受责怪，于是想了一个点子。她们找酒店经理，说中午时候王母娘娘会来亲自督察，必须把事情全部办停妥，然而王母娘娘的尊容，宴前是绝对不许凡人看到，因此直到傍晚晚宴即将开始，经理侍应生等人才准进来。  
这位经理表面上虽笑脸逢迎，但心里却冷汗直流。要是得罪了王母娘娘，那是多大一桩罪过啊！承应下所有要求，送了七仙女之后，经理看着这富丽堂皇的宴会厅，总觉得有什么不足的地方，思来想去，决定让厨房把能做的菜式都做一款，还有酒水饮料，都备好在厅里。  
「王母娘娘中午来，一定还没吃午饭，这样又能表示我们厨房也准备好了。就这么办！」  
准备好吃食酒水，经理吩咐打扫的侍应的纷纷撤了，傍晚才准上来。  
七仙女前脚才走，孙悟空后脚就到。  
「王母娘娘设的宴，是在这吗？」孙悟空报了姓名，问前台道。  
「确实是这里，但是宴会还没开始呢。」前台看了半天宴会的名单，却没找到这个名字，但看他生一双大眼炯炯有神，不似凡人，身材虽然算不上高大，但是裹在运动外套里的筋骨看起来非同一般，尖耳尖牙，也不敢叫保安来拦。  
「没事没事，我就问问，去你们酒店餐厅吃顿饭。」孙悟空露出一个灿烂的笑容，满脸的孩子气让所有人都放下了戒心。  
少年哼着小调独自走进电梯，按了去宴会厅的楼层。门一关上，孙悟空就低低咬牙道：「这老女人，竟然请客不请我？！好吃的好喝的偷偷摸摸，看我怎么砸你场子！」  
就这样，孙悟空踏进了空无一人的宴会厅，却闻到了食物的香味。

这两位小仙女没料到孙悟空会来是自然，但是她们也算漏了王母娘娘那边。她们谎称王母娘娘要来，想吓唬酒店经理，却没想到天庭却真的派了二郎神杨戬来突击检查。  
杨戬看酒店经理没跟上来，就已经心生奇怪，不过也没多想，结果到了宴会厅，发现事情不对。  
「哟，谁来了？！」  
杨戬轻轻皱眉，听到这声音，他就知道准没好事。他走进去，看到孙悟空满脸通红地坐在地上，手里拿着一大瓶洋酒，已经空了一半，桌子上每碟吃食都或多或少吃过了，有些汤汁还溅得到处都是。  
「嘿，杨戬，怎么，晚宴也没邀请你？哈哈哈哈！我心理平衡了！」  
杨戬心想真是这泼猴真是不知所云，过去把他手里的瓶子拿走，抓住孙悟空的胳膊把他扶起来，要赶紧把这弄干净才是。  
「你哑巴了啊，杨戬？」  
孙悟空喝醉了，笑嘻嘻地软在杨戬身上，两眼朦胧之中，看杨戬那双黑玉般的眸子，有些恍惚。视线滑过他额上闭着的第三眼，挺拔的鼻梁，毫无瑕疵的皮肤，薄唇微张，孙悟空也不知怎么了，看得心里一紧。  
「闭嘴。」杨戬冷冷地吐出两个字，瞪了他一眼。  
「你让我闭嘴，你怎么不闭？」孙悟空身上的酒气，全都染到杨戬的黑西装上了。  
杨戬把孙悟空扶到一张椅子上，没想到这猴死活赖着不坐。  
「给我坐下！」  
「你给我闭嘴！」说完孙悟空就凑了上去，自己的双唇衔住了那对薄唇，笑嘻嘻地不肯松开。  
杨戬推开他，面露不悦，「你干什么？」  
「耍、流、氓。」孙悟空眨了眨琥珀色的大眼睛，笑得把一对小虎牙都露出来了。  
杨戬心想暂时不和这小鬼计较了，不料孙悟空看他不愿理他，反而还把他抱得更紧了，怎么都不要坐下。  
「怎么，二郎神——不知道这些俗事？」孙悟空支不起头来，只好把脑袋靠在杨戬肩膀上，觉得调戏他真是有趣，手还不安分地从他的胸口，滑过他平整的西装外套，滑到他的西裤拉链上。  
这下杨戬的眉间皱得更深了。  
「生气了？」孙悟空还动手上下抚摸，五指悄悄收紧。  
「你今天扰乱宴会，是会被罚的，懂吗？」  
「那你倒是罚我啊？」  
杨戬心里冷笑：「那我就好好管教你。」  
说完，杨戬把孙悟空挥开，后者摔到椅子上，二郎神低低念咒，两段红绫凭空钻出，捆上了他的双脚。  
「你干什么？！」孙悟空有些惊讶，拼命的挣扎，无奈那上面已经施了咒，没有二郎神的解咒，是挣不开的。话音未落，孙悟空的双手也被捆到椅背后面。杨戬脱下外面的大衣，挂在一旁，修长的手指点了点孙悟空的嘴唇，一路向下，抚过他的喉结，包在贴身衣物里的肌肉，停在了两腿之间。  
「我干什么？惩罚你。」  
孙悟空酒劲又涌上头，外套被脱到肩膀下面，套头衫也被推到胸口上方。杨戬舔上他胸口那粒粉色的小肉，手指照顾上另外一粒。  
「哈、啊……」孙悟空觉得胸口酥麻，两腿之间也慢慢发热，杨戬的舌头和手指灵活地逗弄着他，他仰头不停地喘。  
杨戬看少年的双腿不住地夹在一起，知道他那块开始不安分了，轻笑道：「可真是小鬼。」  
「你、你闭嘴！」孙悟空从脸上漫到胸口上的红晕，已经分不清是醉的，还是羞的了。  
杨戬解开孙悟空的裤子，脱下一半，露出那根初见起势的东西。他的手指沿着性器长度轻抚，若有若无地滑过发烫的皮肤，指尖又在头部小口附近徘徊，同时他舔上孙悟空脖子的脖子，顺着少年刚长成的筋一路吻下去。  
「多、多点……」孙悟空轻声地说。  
「什么？」杨戬装没听到。  
「多点。」「多点什么？」「摸……摸我！」  
孙悟空恼了，但是身上又挣不开，求饶的语气也硬要变成要求的语气，他怎么能在杨戬面前败下阵？  
「这样吗？」杨戬握住那根沉甸甸的肉柱，放在手掌里套弄了一回。  
「嗯！」孙悟空舒服得猛点头，睁眼发现杨戬略带好笑的眼神，马上又不点了。  
杨戬轻笑，手指反复摩挲肿胀起来的龟头，看孙悟空咬牙要把呻吟吞回去，却还是都漏了了出来，「咿咿呜呜」地叫。  
又一道咒闪过，孙悟空身后的椅子突然不见了，他摔到柔软的地毯上，倒也不疼，但是看着杨戬站着，高高在上的样子，他心里不爽。身上的红绫又收紧去，不给他一丝一毫逃跑的机会。  
杨戬解开皮带，拉开拉链，跨站在孙悟空上方，跪下去，在他眼前拿出了那根粗长的东西。孙悟空呆了一下，半张着的嘴被男人的手擒住，杨戬抓住他不让他闭嘴，缓缓挺腰，把粗长送了进去。  
「唔、唔！」孙悟空挣扎，但是红绫依旧捆得紧紧的，嘴里被填得好满，那粗家伙探到喉咙附近的时候，他猛想咳嗽。  
「好好学。」杨戬冷声说着，缓慢推拉挺腰，头部贴着他湿滑温暖的口腔内壁摩擦，奇异的快感从那一点延至全身。孙悟空没有半点反抗的方法，肉柱在嘴里还在变大，挤到喉咙里去，难受得不得了，但是看着杨戬脸上略有失神，他心里却又生出得意来，舌头嘴唇故意去吮他，弄出不少「滋滋」的水声。  
「唔、咳咳咳、哈……」孙悟空被放开，看那根东西，已经变得又红又肿，心里却有些不安。  
杨戬把孙悟空翻了过来，手掌抚上少年的结实光滑的臀肉，突然狠狠地拍了一巴掌，红色的五指印赫然留在白嫩的皮肤上。  
「你干什么？！杨戬！」  
「调教你这泼猴。」  
杨戬的手指找到臀缝中间鲜嫩脆弱的小口，探进一个指节，孙悟空不住地惊叫，但是无法反抗。手指沉进他的身体里，虽然有些干涩，但是里面相当有弹性，肌肉不断张缩，渴求着更多的摩擦。  
「哈……嗯……」孙悟空双腿发颤，身前敏感的肉柱贴在地毯上总有点痒，忍不住地往前蹭，冒出的前液沾在地毯上。身后不知被弄了什么东西，又酸又胀，手指在身体里不断乱动，不时蹭到前列腺的硬肉，孙悟空一下呻吟出来。  
扩张好了之后，杨戬摸进孙悟空的上衣下摆，手指追上他腰脊的凹陷，另一只手扶住性器对上臀缝，缓慢地沉了进去。  
只是头部进入了身体，孙悟空吃痛地叫了起来：「啊、不行！啊啊！」  
杨戬虽然早就等得不耐烦了，但还是缓慢地退出一点，再往里挺腰，龟头结结实实地碾过前列腺的位置，孙悟空大脑一片空白，手脚紧绷，只觉得身后又痛又爽。男人环住他的腰，开始摆动腰胯，乌黑的长发垂到孙悟空的背上、脸上、地毯上，随着杨戬不断挺腰的动作摆动。  
身后好满、好胀、但是每一下摩擦都好舒服，孙悟空自己都没有发现生理泪水从眼眶里溢了出来，身体深处的欲望仿佛丹炉真火，还在烧，还在叫。  
「啊、啊、再来一下……啊！！对、啊啊、哈……」孙悟空口齿不清地不断呻吟。  
突然，杨戬伸手捂住他的嘴巴，在他耳边低声念了一句咒，身下的动作也停了，不断向高潮积累的快感一下掉了下去。  
「这是怎么回事！」酒店经理站在宴会厅侧门，「这这、怎么会弄成这样乱七八糟的！」  
孙悟空知道，那句咒是给他们两人隐了形，但是隐不去声音的。他侧头看着那慌张的酒店经理，后面的快感突然又如电流开始不断从脊椎往上窜，杨戬故意继续摆动腰胯，重重地一下一下顶进甬道的最深处。孙悟空拼命忍住要从嘴里跑出来的呻吟，心里祈求着这个经理快走。  
「我得去叫人来收拾……」酒店经理慌慌张张地跑开去。  
孙悟空刚松口气，身后的速度突然加快起来，身前的摩擦也变得更强烈。杨戬突然把他一把捞了起来，让他坐在他的腿上，他不断地从下挺腰，直直捅入最敏感最舒服的地方。  
「啊！啊！！不行……！！」  
「怎么不行？」  
「停下、啊……好爽……啊啊！不行！我要……」  
杨戬丝毫没有慢下来的意思，这紧致的小穴尽力吞吃着自己，又湿又暖，吮得相当舒服。  
孙悟空突然双腿痉挛，不住地挺腰，身前射出大注乳白色的液体，身后的抽插还在继续，快感交叠攀升。  
杨戬向上用力挺了几下，抽出来以后，孙悟空无力地瘫倒在地，前者握住性器撸动，精液喷射出来，溅到孙悟空臀肉上大腿上，到处都是。身体里的高潮还没退，身后只觉得空虚。  
「回去，接着罚。」


End file.
